


Good Morning

by ActualDorianPavus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Lingerie, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Tamaki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, its all good, tamaki takes birth control pills so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualDorianPavus/pseuds/ActualDorianPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should he do this? After all, there was no guarantee Kyoya would like what he saw.</p><p>Tamaki looked at himself in the mirror on his door, letting out a soft breath. He was so nervous... Dressed in a pair of lacy black panties and a black binder that he changed into specifically to match, he was hoping to entice the man on the bed behind him.</p><p>He was doing this, he had to do it, he'd already come this far. Why back down now? Tamaki never was one to doubt himself, after all. It wouldn't be right to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I love sin

Should he do this? After all, there was no guarantee Kyoya would like what he saw.

Tamaki looked at himself in the mirror on his door, letting out a soft breath. He was so nervous... Dressed in a pair of lacy black panties and a black binder that he changed into specifically to match, he was hoping to entice the man on the bed behind him.

Tamaki could see Kyoya's sleeping figure in the mirror. He looked so adorable, glasses on an angle, hair mussed, clothes wrinkled and rumpled from sleep... Tamaki could've stared at him all day.

He was doing this, he had to do it, he'd already come this far. Why back down now? Tamaki never was one to doubt himself, after all. It wouldn't be right to give up.

Backing away from the mirror, Tamaki turned around, hoping and praying to every God out there that Kyoya would like what he saw.

"Kyoya?" He called out, voice soft; hesitant. He wanted to wake him peacefully. Kyoya never liked being woken up, so the gentler it was done, the better. "Kyoya... Wake up."

The raven-haired young man's eyelids fluttered briefly, aroused from his slumbering state by Tamaki's smooth voice. Tamaki couldn't help his smile when he saw the brown eyes, the same eyes he'd fallen in love with those few years ago. It was funny, really, how short of a time they'd known one another, it was only about two years now... It felt like a lifetime.

He didn't really know if Kyoya felt the same way yet, but Tamaki knew he loved this young man, with everything he was. Not everyone was so accepting of him, no, his grandmother despised his decisions, and his father, while he didn't say anything outwardly, never truly seemed comfortable with the idea of having a trans child.

After Kyoya, though, the fateful encounter in the dressing room together, he found that other's opinions on his gender didn't matter to him. He just... Didn't care.

"Mm... Tamaki?" He heard Kyoya slur, the familiar voice drawing him from his thoughts. The young man was clearly not quite awake yet. Kyoya sat up straighter, head lifting from the pillows. The movement jostled his already askew glasses and caused them to fall into his lap.

Tamaki chuckled softly; it was so unusual to see Kyoya relaxed, and in such an open state. He reminded Tamaki of a rabbit, really, completely on their guard at all times, unless they felt completely safe in their environment.

"Did I fall asleep?" Tamaki heard Kyoya ask, seeing him pick up his glasses and begin to clean them with his tan button-up. "Sorry. That's rude, especially considering that I'm your gu-" Putting on his glasses, Kyoya stopped mid-sentence. Clearly, the sight before him was unexpected.

Tamaki's cheeks burned a deep scarlet from the other's piercing, shocked gaze. Still, he didn't stop, one hand on his hip, the other carding through his own hair, "Is something wrong, Kyoya?" He asked, an all-too-knowing smile on his face. "Distracted?"

Kyoya seemed to catch on instantaneously, a sly smirk on his face, "Just a bit." He leaned back a bit on his elbows.

Tamaki moved forward, confidence completely restored at the sight of his lover's pleased expression. His hips swung briefly before he climbed onto the bed, crawling over his boyfriend's legs. Soon he was kneeling on either side of his thighs, but apparently that wasn't good enough for Kyoya. He felt thin hands on his hips, drawing him closer. Their fronts were pressed flush together.

"Someone's eager," Tamaki said, laughing softly as he felt Kyoya's hand trail up his spine, the other moving to his hair.

"I'm not the one who dressed in lingerie and woke up my boyfriend," He replied smoothly, smiling in return.

Tamaki hummed and leaned in, the press of Kyoya's lips soft and warm. The gentle, slick press of tongue against his lips deepened his adoration of the feeling.

They stayed like that for a while longer, until Kyoya decided that he wanted more, of course. He let Tamaki know that by slipping a hand down beneath the lacy waistband of his panties. Two fingers rubbed over his slick opening and Tamaki shuddered.

"Mmn, Kyoya..." The blonde nearly purred, breaking their shared kiss to let out a heavy breath.

The bespectacled young man laughed quietly; Tamaki knew he knew what he wanted. Would he tease him?

The answer to that question was a definite no, since Tamaki felt both digits slip into him easily. His following cry was both one of surprise and pleasure.

Kyoya's deft fingers slid expertly in and out of his boyfriend. Tamaki would've wondered how Kyoya was this good with him, if they hadn't been intimate so often.

Every skilled press of the raven-haired young man's hand sent something electric flooding throughout Tamaki's entire body. He was melting quickly beneath Kyoya's touch, and he could tell Kyoya was loving every moment of it.

He wasn't shy about letting his boyfriend know he was enjoying this, moaning rather loudly and whimpering shamelessly into his ear. Both of Tamaki's arms were wrapped tightly around Kyoya's shoulders and his face was practically buried against his neck.

Kyoya's opposite hand had moved from his hair, managing to wriggle between their torsos and slide down the front of Tamaki's panties. The blonde felt fingers rubbing against his clit and he let out another high keen. His hips rocked rapidly back and forth between the hands, uncertain of which way to lean toward more.

He didn't last long after that, however, so the predicament was solved rather quickly. He was coming, thighs tense and form trembling as he felt the tension ebb from his body.

He panted and whined softly when Kyoya pulled his fingers from him, not enjoying the empty feeling that followed. He looked up, violet eyes meeting brown. He blushed deeply.

Kyoya's fingers coated in Tamaki's slick come, had found their way into his mouth. He hadn't seemed to think twice about it, tongue curling around each digit, cleaning them off one by one. He never broke eye contact with Tamaki.

Once he was finished, that familiar smirk played at his lips, "So, do you think you can go one more time? I still haven't been touched yet, you know."

Tamaki's gaze moved downward, and he flushed darker when his eyes were met with the prominent bulge in the front of Kyoya's jeans. He nodded, unable to piece together a coherent sentence quite yet.

Straightening himself out, Tamaki went to push the panties down, only to feel Kyoya's hand wrap around his wrist, "No, no... Leave them on." When Tamaki gave his boyfriend a confused look, the hand around his wrist was gone. It moved down, hooking fingers around the dampened crotch of the satin panties and tugged them to the side. Tamaki understood, flushing an impossibly darker red.

The hand didn't appear to be moving at all, so Tamaki figured he was supposed to do the rest. Reaching, he unbuttoned Kyoya's jeans, tugging the zipper downward as well. Those, followed by his boxers, were soon pulled low enough that his hard was exposed and clearly ready to go.

Tamaki took Kyoya in hand, stroking the length a few times before shifting closer, angling himself over it carefully before he began to sink down. He whined softly, letting go of Kyoya's hard to grasp at his shoulders once more. He felt the hand holding his panties off to the side move away and settle against his hip, followed by another on the opposite hip.

Tamaki shivered as Kyoya murmured soft praises to him, thumbs stroking his hips slowly as he continued to push himself down onto the raven-haired young man. It wasn't too long until he had completely taken Kyoya in.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked, voice soft and steady, seeming as collected as ever, despite the circumstances.

Tamaki nodded, breathing uneven and still feeling a bit overstimulated from before.

"Move whenever you're ready," Kyoya continued.

The blonde took another moment to adjust, before his grip on his shoulders wasn't so much for keeping Kyoya close as it was for keeping himself steady. He began to move, hips rocking back and forth.

Finally, Tamaki heard that gorgeous voice he loved so dearly, smiling a bit with pride when he heard the first word spill from Kyoya's lips: "Tamaki."

Soon enough, Tamaki had gotten his second wind, bouncing eagerly on Kyoya's hard, listening to his own whimpers combine with his boyfriend's low groans, that being the only sound in the room aside from the slick slide of him moving against Kyoya's hard.

"F-Fuck..." Kyoya managed, his grip on Tamaki's laced hips having grown much tighter since they began. God, Tamaki loved to hear him swear. That let him know just how good he was doing. Kyoya always kept an air of professionalism about him until moments like these; it was always very telling...

Tamaki could feel his own pleasure building alongside Kyoya's, his own cries slowly rising in pitch and volume. "Kyoya, K-Kyoya, oooh- Fuck, Kyoya!"

"Close..." He heard the other growl. The hands on his hips began to move him, taking control of Tamaki's pace and making it Kyoya's. The blonde, as a result, could feel the pleasure grow that much more intense. Kyoya always did know where that sweet spot was, didn't he?

"C-Coming...! Kyoya- Oh, God, Kyoya, I-I'm-!" Tamaki's loud moans eventually reached a peak, and his entire body seemed to convulse with the force of his orgasm. He didn't think he'd ever come that hard before in his life.

After Tamaki had finished, he rested his entire weight on Kyoya, still feeling the other slam his hips upward into him. He was nearly there, Tamaki could tell.

The blonde whimpered against Kyoya's neck and he began to plead softly, "P-Please, Kyoya... Come inside, f-fill me up... The way I l-love it..."

Those words and a few more hard thrusts was all it took, Kyoya was finally coming, spilling everything into Tamaki. The dark-haired young man let out a low moan and Tamaki whimpered softly at the sensation, rolling his hips slowly.

The pair panted quietly and Tamaki whined when Kyoya pulled out of him. He could feel his boyfriend's seed beginning to leak down his thighs. His entrance felt sore and stretched and he absolutely loved it, looking down at the bespectacled boy with an adoring expression on his face.

"Mm... Kyoya?" He mumbled softly, moving down so he could tuck his head beneath the other's chin. "I love you."

He could feel his boyfriend smile, "I love you too, Tamaki."


End file.
